With advances in technology, terminals such as portable phones, tablet Personal Computers (PCs), and the like have been developed to include various sensors for detecting statuses of the terminals or peripheral environments of the terminals. According to the related art, the terminals obtain various pieces of information and use the obtained information in various ways, by using various sensors included in the terminals.
The terminals including various sensors periodically obtain information by periodically operating the sensors. However, such periodic operations of the sensors are problematic because of the associated power consumption. Accordingly, unnecessarily frequent operations of such operations result in waste of power and resources.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.